Ninja, Mages, and Meisters
by changingpennamesisweird
Summary: ultimate CROSSOVER EVER! includes Naruto, Gundam 00, Negima, and strangely enough, Harry Potter. The Konoha 13 are sent to study english in Mahora Academy in preparation for an impending war. When the Innovators learn about the existence of magic...
1. Prologue

**This fanfic is a fusion of Naruto, Negima, Gundam 00 and Harry Potter. i know the combinations sound weird, but i'd just like to try it! please, tell me if you like it or not, and please tell me why. :D comments will be highly appreciated!**

**i would also like to thank kericherry for making this story readable. i hope you enjoy it!!!  
**

**Prologue: the Dark Side**

A violet haired youth descended the grand winding staircase. "Onii-sama, your suspicions have been confirmed. Again."

"Naturally. Why wouldn't it?"

"So, what do you intend to do from here?"  
The sea foam tinted hair flicked as the person chuckled. "Isn't it obvious, Regene?"

The youth named Regene sighed. "Nii-san, sometimes you are just too evil."

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**i'm very very sorry if it's not great yet, and i know the prologue is short, but i'm going to post the first chapter today too. this is my first story, so i'm pretty nervous about it, and comments, suggestions, recommendations or whatever will be VERY VERY WELCOME!!!  
**


	2. Konoha 12 Sai sets out!

Chapter one: Konoha 13 sets out!

"Ramen…. Ramen!!!!!" Drool, snore, and sleep galore. Naruto absolutely refused to wake up, even when Sakura was already shaking the bed so much the headboard fell off.

"SHANNARO!!!! WAKE UP, YOU DAMNED NARUTO IDIOT!!!!"

Needless to say, Sakura's screams were heard from the other side of the block. It was so soft that it hardly woke Naruto up.

"Ahhh!!! Is Pain invading Konoha again??? Whatwhatwhat? Gaara's dead again? Sasuke ran away? Or did Chouji injure his intestines fatally with meat??? Come on, tell me, I swear, I can take it! I'll take it calmly, calmly… AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!"

She was so irritated with this outburst of stupidity that she nearly throttled him then and there. She said carefully," No one's dead. Sheesh, you idiot, you shouldn't panic that much. But if you don't get dressed soon, I can think of SOMEONE who will be…"

Naruto was dressed, ready and packed in five minutes. "What's this big mission anyway, Sakura-chan? Is it so important for you to scream like that?"

Sakura stared at him. And stared at him. And stared at him.

"Wh-what?"

Sakura stared. "Didn't Tsunade-sama inform you about this abroad mission A MONTH AGO??? BAKA! Didn't she say that we had to be ready and we COULDN'T BE LATE??? BAKA!You realize that you woke up ten minutes AFTER the meeting time???????? BAKA!" Each sentence was punctuated with a hit on the back of Naruto's head.

"All right, I get it already. But what's all this mystery about this place we're going? She should have at least told us where the heck we're going before we agree."

"IT'S A TOP SECRET MISSION! HOW COULD SHE HAVE MENTIONED IT!!!! And anyway, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BRIEFED RIGHT NOW!!!!" roared Sakura as she kicked Naruto's butt don the stairway.

When they got to the front gates of Konoha (which was to be their rendezvous point), they saw that their haste had been well wasted: Shikamaru and Chouji were nowhere to be found and they didn't even expect Kakashi-sensei to be there. Tsunade-baa-chan was also not present yet, while the others were speculating on the mission parameters.

"I don't understand all the secrecy. Why haven't we been told where we're going? If it's abroad, then surely we would've been given time to prepare and to gather information, maybe learn the language?" Sasuke was discussing with Neji.

"They should have mentioned something about it earlier. I have no trust in foreigners, especially peoples from outside the Elemental Continent. They could have rigged the place with traps, and personally, I have no intention of leading Hinata-sama into a minefield from hell. I will not be able to live with myself if even a hair on her head gets hurt under my care." Neji replied. "If I were to go alone, I would be most happy to accept the mission, but Hinata-sama is delicate, and she cannot get hurt."

"Where are Shikamaru and Chouji? I've been looking for them for ages! I will murder them for being so late!" said Ino. "Arg, I can already imagine Shikamaru's excuse: 'getting up is so troublesome' or something like that. Arg! If he says that, he will die!"

Sai looked surprised at Ino's screaming. "Oh, Ms. Beautiful, it's such a shame, don't you think so? But I don't think you should be so stressed about this, I read in a book that daily stress comes by everyday, in every possible way. Maybe this is your 'dose' of daily stress, and you should just let it go."

Sakura was shocked. Sai was actually giving Ino advice on how to live her social life. Not only was he giving advice, he was giving GOOD advice. "Did something happen to you when I went to get Naruto, Sai?"

"No. at least, I don't think so… I just finished this chapter in my book about managing your stress levels, you see. Apparently, not only does it help your relationships, it can also prevent hypertension and heart disease by keeping your blood pressure low. Don't you think that's extremely useful?"

The medic nin couldn't help but pity the black-haired artist then. He had to depend so much on those books of his just to get by his social life. She should get him and Ino together someday, maybe Inopig can help him with those social problems.

While Sakura was plotting ways on how to set Ino and Sai up, Kiba and Shino was having a very heated argument about the entire purpose of the Internet.

"The Internet is a global network of interconnected computers built solely for the purpose of sharing information to people whom you cannot otherwise reach. I do not believe there is any other function for its existence aside from that!" Shino argued adamantly.

Equally adamantly, Kiba pursued his case. "Honestly, Shino, the Internet is only for MySpace, Flickr, E-Mail, and e-Bay. Maybe porn for people like Jiraiya-sama or maybe Kakashi-sensei, but all that jargon? No, I don't think people would even bother to do things like that."

"But Flickr IS information sharing, you dolt! You share IMAGES which is DATA stored in JPEG format!!! Honestly, can you NOT think???? Ugh, you dog brain. I can't deal with pea-sized minds such as yours." the Aburame heir huffed.

"Hey. It was waaaaaaaaay troublesome to get up this morning. Missions are pains in the ass." a lazy ass voice declared from somewhere behind Shino.

"Yeah, especially extended overseas ones." Chouji Akimichi added. "Oh - "

"SHIKAMARU??!?!?? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN????"

Shikamaru managed to say "Troublesome women" before Ino started pummeling him to the ground with her new-found super strength which came from being apprenticed to Tsunade.

Naruto and Kiba pitied their friend, and when they heard Shikamaru's nose break, they said in unison: "Oooh. That's nasty."

"HELL YEAH! BEAT HIM UP!" Ten-ten's feminist side kicked in and started enjoying the sight of the enemy gender being beaten up by a seemingly harmless blondie kunoichi.

"Yo." Kakashi arrived a full three hours late and was greeted with the sight of Shikamaru nursing numerous bruises and a broken nose. "Seems like we haven't even started the mission yet and you're already having fun. Wow, I envy your – "

"SPARKLING SPRING TIME FOUNTAINS OF YOUTH!" a dorky man with a bowl cut and in green spandex shouted.

A miniature of this…green-spandexed wonder erupted from the crowd of teenage shinobi. "Gai-sensei!" he nearly screamed.

"Lee!" Gai-sensei yelled back.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le-"

"That's enough."

Everyone turned to see the beautiful face of the Godaime Hokage. "Okay, debriefing starts now."


End file.
